The present invention relates generally to mechanical random number generators, and more particularly to a device for mixing objects representing numbers, letters, or other character indicia and randomly selecting a predetermined quantity of such objects.
Many games of chance are based upon the occurrence of random events in a fixed universe of possible random events. These games typically involve the prediction by an individual that a desired set of random events such as the occurrence of a certain set of random numbers out of a larger but fixed universe of possible random numbers will result from the game. Public interest in this form of amusement has progressed from local bingo games and fairs to the adoption of government-run lotteries in many states. All these games require a device which most nearly creates a truly statistically random selection of events. Player confidence in the system must be maintained by use of a random number generator whose operation the participants can see and understand while still creating this statistically near-perfect randomness.
Random numbers generated by a properly programmed computer may be theoretically capable of approaching a statistically perfect random number mix. Computer generation, however, is unsuitable for most games in that the participants cannot see or oftentimes understand the process by which the numbers are generated and may therefore lack confidence in the random number selection. Likewise, any human intervention in the process of selecting the random numbers should be reduced or eliminated so as to correspondingly reduce the chance of operator-induced bias in the selection of random numbers. This near-perfect statistical randomness must be achieved in a low-cost, easy to maintain device, in order to have applicability for use by a wide variety of organizations. Due to the nature of the above-identified design constraints, a need exists to provide a random number generator which will satisfy the above requirements and yet be economical to manufacture and operate.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a mechanical random number generator that achieves a high degree of randomness while being economical to manufacture and operate.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a random number generator which is adapted to minimize operator-induced bias.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a random number generator which can be set up to provide random numbers for a wide variety of games.
To achieve the foregoing objects, the present invention provides a unique mixing chamber for randomizing the selection of one or more marked balls contained therein. In one form of the present invention, the mixing chamber is constructed of transparent rigid plastic walls which have the shape of an octagonal drum. Once the balls are placed within the mixing chamber, no further operator intervention with the balls is required to operate and reset the random number generation.
A blower is disposed below a perforated floor of the mixing chamber so as to push air through the mixing chamber. This current of air creates a vortex which causes the balls to move in circular motion around the periphery of the mixing chamber. The contact of the balls with the facets of the mixing chamber cause the balls to bounce as opposed to traveling in a smooth or ordered swirling motion. This bouncing increases the mixing effect by causing individual balls to be cast in a random or unpredictable fashion around the mixing chamber.
Attached within the mixing chamber is a multi-planar ramp. A portion of the balls revolving about the periphery of the mixing chamber will contact the base of the multi-planar ramp and their direction will be changed. Rather than remaining toward the bottom of the mixing chamber, the ramp redirects the balls by imparting a vertical or upward component to their travel. The ramp causes some balls to be moving in primarily vertical direction while the others remaining toward the bottom of the mixing chamber are moving in a primarily horizontal direction. The splitting of the balls into different travel paths permits more rapid randomization.
One wall of the mixing chamber is provided with an aperture which allows balls to randomly pass therethrough and out from the mixing chamber. The passage of a ball through this aperture is considered the generation of a random number.
Mounted to the exterior of the mixing chamber is a tube for storing the balls representing the random numbers generated.
Additionally, a counter can be associated with the storage tube for counting the number of balls exiting the mixing chamber, and stopping the operation of the random number generator when a preset quantity of balls have been generated.
Additional advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the detailed description of the preferred embodiments.